Field of the invention, a simple system of retrieving a tennis ball off the ground during a game is needed. This system needs to be incorporated into or onto a tennis racquet so the player would not have to carry any other device. Also, it would be important not to add any weight or wind resistance or a dangerous protruding device to the tennis racquet. Finally, once affixed to the racquet the ball should be easily removeable.